You and Me, Together - Toothless and Stormfly Fanfiction
by CountryGirl1002
Summary: When Toothless wants to finally find a mate, he falls in love with Stormfly. Stormfly then introduces a male Deadly Nadder to Toothless, who is now Stormfly's new mate...
1. You and Me, Together (Toothfly)

**Hi! It's CountryGirl1002, just wanna tell you a few things...**

 **I own the cover. Well, kind of. I got the outline idea from a picture I saw, but that was only the outline (still changed a few things).**

 **You are free to tell me any error that I have in the story XD I'll fix it.**

 **Please give me tips on writing so that I could become a better story teller :D**

 **Enjoy the story, and thanks for reading! 3**


	2. Chapter One: A Whole Year

It had been a whole year since Hiccup became chief of Berk, and since Toothless became alpha of all dragons. Hiccup, still after a year, didn't like the idea too much of being the chief. He still wanted to explore the lands on Toothless' back, but sadly he can't. He has to stay on Berk to take care of anything that happens. Toothless on the other hand still wanted to explore lands with Hiccup too, but he's learned that he has to lead the other dragons through whatever happens.

Toothless had spent another year without a mate, it never came up to his mind to find one but now that he sees the whole gang with a mate (well, except for Stormfly), Toothless wants to find a mate too. He wants to be with the dragoness he loved, but there's no other Night Fury in the world. And Toothless can't be with another dragon breed, how would he find a mate?

Toothless thought of the good times he had with Stormfly, he remembered the first time they met when they were battling the Red Death some years ago. And now they are the bestest friend, but never had any feelings for each other.

"Hey, Toothless!" Toothless heard a familiar voice, it sounded like Stormfly. Toothless was out in front of Hiccup's house, thinking of things. He turns his head and sees Stormfly.  
"H-Hey!" Toothless greets her. Toothless starts to get a little nervous, and doesn't know why.  
"Meet my mate," Stormfly begins. "His name is Hunter." A dark yellow Deadly Nadder lands next to Stormfly, he was way bigger and taller than Stormfly. "Hunter, this is my best friend, Toothless," Stormfly tells her new mate.

The male Nadder didn't even say a word. He didn't like the idea of Stormfly being best friends with another male dragon, he was the jealous type and Stormfly didn't know. The whole time Toothless and Stormfly talked, Hunter just gave a bad look at Toothless and Toothless noticed that.

"Well, I.. I have to get going," Toothless says. "Alpha duties."  
"Oh, okay," Says Stormfly. "Talk to you later!"

Toothless nods and flaps his wings to fly.

"Stormfly," Hunter begins. "I don't like the idea of you being best friends with another male dragon..."  
Stormfly looks at Hunter, "Me and Toothless have been together for years," She begins. "And nothing's ever happened between us, we've only been friends. Please respect that."  
"We'll talk about this later, then..." Hunter says, "Come on." He lifts himself up to the air, flapping his wings. "Ugh, fine..." Stormfly jumps into the air and flaps her wings, then she follows Hunter to where he wants to go.

 _ **.-~**_

Stormfly and Hunter flew around Berk, talking to other dragons until Astrid came.

"There you are, Stormfly," Astrid said. "Hiccup invited us on a flight around the ocean, come on I need to get your saddle on."

Hunter looks at Stormfly, "I don't want you talking to that Night Fury." Stormfly rolls her eyes without Hunter seeing and follows Astrid back to her stable.

 **Okay so here's the first chapter! Tell me how it was! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter Two: Break-Up

"Finally," Astrid says. "We go out on a flight together." Astrid and Hiccup were out on a flight on Toothless and Stormfly, they were out in the middle of the ocean, exploring a bit.  
Hiccup laughs a little, "Hey, I never wanted to become chief. But I guess I have to now."

"Um, Stormfly," Toothless begins. "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Uh, sure, what is it?"  
"Well, you see, uh... I have a, uh... a cr- a friend! A friend who he.. likes someone but she's already taken and... he wanted me to tell him if he should tell her that he likes him... but... I don't know anything about that, so... maybe you would know?"  
"Oh, um... do I know this 'friend'?" Stormfly questions.  
"No, no, no! Y-you don't."  
"Well, what's his name? Could I meet with him?"  
"Um, well, you can't.. because... he's very, very busy and doesn't have time for anything. He's always doing things... but, his name is... um... Flash, yeah his name is Flash."  
"Oh, then...tell him that if she's already taken, then he can't do anything about it unless they break up."  
"O-Okay, I will... Thank.. you."

 _'I'm so dumb...'_ Toothless thought in his mind. He had made up that "friend" named Flash just to know if he should tell Stormfly about this crush he has on her now.

 _.-~_

"Stormfly, we need to talk," Hunter says to his mate who had just landed at her stable. Astrid hops off of her and heads inside her house. "It's about-" Hunter gets interrupted by Stormfly, "Toothless. It's about Toothless, isn't it?"  
"Yes, I need you to stop being friends with him," Hunter begins. "You two are too close to each other and at any time now, he will tell you that he's in love with you. And if that happens, then I don't want you to be friends with him anymore."  
"Hunter, I don't want you to get in between our friendship. I love you and all, but please, don't try to break us apart," Stormfly says.  
"Well, then you know what?!" Hunter yells, "I'm your mate, I'm the male, you have to do what I tell you to DO!" He then snarls.  
Stormfly then starts to get mad, "WELL, if you're this jealous, then maybe we shouldn't be together!" Stormfly then shouts, "I never knew you were like THIS! I thought you would be a nice, patient, loyal dragon, but turns out you're very jealous and always want your mate to do everything you want! I DON'T WANT SOMEONE LIKE THAT! And I think that Toothless would be a much better mate that YOU!" She growls.  
"FINE, if you don't want to be my mate I'll find someone ELSE!" Hunter snarls.  
Stormfly then said, "I don't care." She then turns around and flies away.

 **A/N: This was fun to write :3 Thank y'all for sticking around! More chapters will be posted each day (or every other day) but if I don't, don't think I gave up XD I just have busy days. :3 Anyway, thank you for reading! Tell me how I did and hope you enjoyed 3**


End file.
